half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klow
Archived talk: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 Dates They've been cleared up now. However, I think you have the date for the events of portal wrong; I don't think Laidlaw actually contradicted them. On the aperturescience.com timeline, it says it took place "several years after 1996", which is consistent with 1998. I also think the facts for the events in Portal 2 are messed up. The articles all say GLaDOS was already active and activated the lift; but in the GI article, it said that Wheatly accidentally activated the lift, which flipped all the fuse switches (which Wheatly was afraid of),activating GLaDOS. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 21:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ok I guess there may have been some confusion from us there. Are you suggesting GLaDOS was turned off when Chell was woken up by Wheatley and that they woke her with these switches?... Klow 08:08, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep. I also think that the GLaDOS was activated in 1998; Laidlaw didn't actually contradict that when he responded to Quentin's (your?) Email, and it coincides with the information provided on the official website. (EG, several years after 1996). Do you agree with either of these points? -- 19:16, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::The reason we changed the 1998 Aperture takeover date, is to fix a plot hole while not directly contradicting established info. Basically, the GI article told that the Black Mesa incident happened a few days after GLaDOS' takeover. But if the takeover happened in 1998 instead of 200-, that leaves a plot hole: why weren't the trapped employees rescued? Why weren't the army called to breach the building and evac survivors? The BM Incident a mere few days later fixes this - aliens teleporting everywhere, nuclear winter in New Mexico, the Seven Hour War, surely world governments would be concentrating on helping millions, if not billions of people instead of a mere few hundred scientists. In addition to this, if the BM Incident happened a few days later, and Marc Laidlaw firmly states that that happened in 200-, then the takeover had to have happened in 200- as well. - Halo-343 21:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, but I highly doubt anyone would really notice if the facility were locked up, considering how Aperture treats it's employees. Still a good point, though. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 23:14, May 11, 2010 (UTC) New P2 stuffs Steam for mac promo: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uh5JrzTCAHM&hd=1 That test subject quote has got to be useful for one of the articles. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 13:46, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :It's annoying, I can't find the original link to that video. Do you have it? Klow 20:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I have no idea where the original is, either. I got this one off of Adam Foster's blog. Wait, the video was uploaded by "Valve." Does that count? --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 21:38, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::That's all I needed to know. ;) Klow 07:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::The P2 robots are there. Klow 07:28, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah the original vid is on valve's official channel (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDj1fYlwR00&hd=1) Freekkiller7 12:18, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I had already found it, thanks. Klow 13:02, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I noticed the robots are there too. Rather snealy of Valve, don't you think? I mean, if we hadn't sene tham already. -- 14:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Rewrite Hey just a word, I put the rewrite up there for review and next time I would appreciate it if you let me make the edit because I was proud of that rewrite and wanted the credit for it. Thanks - [[User:ShadowBroker44|'S.B.44']] [Talk] 22:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't mean to take the credit for me. Next time you do it, just edit the article itself, it's not really convenient to clog up a talk page with that (the cleanup project does not say you have to save an article elsewhere to submit it for review). You could copy/paste the contents again in the page so that you'll be in the editing history (but make a few changes or it won't be seen). And thanks for your work! I could be mean and say it's your fault, but I won't. :P Your friend Halo-343 told me about you, and I'm always glad to welcome mature writers here. They are hard to find in the gaming community, and assets like you are priceless! ;) Klow 08:38, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Weighted Storage Ball Why did you revert my edit to the Weighted Storage Ball article? 16:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Because we don't know yet what that Portal 2 ball is. It may or may not be the same thing as in Portal. Klow 16:38, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :: They are both weighted balls, they are both created by Aperture Science and used in testchambers, is there any reason to think that they might be different? 20:39, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Many Things *Are you going to include my models on the Chumtoad article? *If you allow me I would like to take several in-game screenshots for weapons and items. *If you need any more Half-Life SDK recompiled models just ask me. B-MAN 09:04, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'll soon include the Chumtoad pics. Please be patient, you have seen my huge list of things to do on my page. For more pics from you, I don't know, since (and no offense) your pictures have so far always been of low quality, and someone always has to take the screenshot again. And what happened to the information template of File:Spas12 office04 hd.jpg? It's clearly stated you don't have to alter it; now it's all buggy and trimmed. And if you don't include the pics you upload in an article, it's useless, and overtime will be deleted. Thanks again for the Chum models! Klow 12:55, May 21, 2010 (UTC) To-Do List Would you mind clarifying your to-do list a bit? "G-man crow's name" or "Look! It's us!" aren't really very helpful. Also, what's "Citadelfarnode.mdl"? -- 14:50, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that list is mostly for me, and I add stuff quickly before I forget, hence the lack of explanation. If you want to help me shortening it, I suggest you only choose what you understand!... Klow 15:02, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::And why do you almost never remove the already done stuff from your to-do list? Hgrunt 07:24, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Quick note http://www.giantbomb.com/portal-2/61-21662/all-images/52-163134/portal_co_op_robot_2/51-1295407/ is actually speculative fan art, not concept art. I saw it before Portal 2 was announced, on facepunch. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 22:23, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :What can I say, except that we all know that? It was made during the ARG, and the other robot was made as well. But thanks for sharing. Klow 23:14, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::It's still worth noting that a surprisingly accurate drawing was made, don't you think? Oh, and I was pointing it out because one of the page calls it "Concept Art" and uses it as a reference. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 17:51, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah many people think this is official stuff, unfortunately. But calling it "concept art" is not incorrect, it's just not official. Klow 07:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Menu problem Last month, you deleted the Category:Cut content page, but a link to it is still in the menu under "Categories". This can be removed by updating MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:23, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I fixed it. Klow 07:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Image policy I know you don't like it when users disrespect the image policy, but a ban for 336 hours? Wouldn't three days be more reasonable? These kids are coming in, making one edit, then getting blocked for half a month. People don't really want to come back after that. Big McLargeHuge 23:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :We lose a bad editor, so what's the deal?... Klow 23:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It's just a kid who uploaded a picture wrong. Usually 2 week ban is for the kid who replaced 'Gordon Freeman' with 'cumlol'. Big McLargeHuge 23:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't I choose one week? Anyway I lifted the ban. Anyway blocking gamers is never a bad idea, knowing their level of encyclopedic taste, good faith edits or not. "Better be safe than sorry". Klow 23:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Background The background and other stuff looks... weird. Different somehow, and the only change I can see for sure is those poster in the background line up with the logo. Did you do something? --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 23:32, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :AAAAHH! There are ads on the main page! --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 23:35, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, I was just saying right now to Darkman on Steam that I was eagerly waiting for your comments. Yes, I did something, the wiki is now in fixed width. I'm still experimenting, but so far that looks good. And there have always been ads on the main page for those who don't use an ad blocker. But thanks for your input! (I'm not ironic) Klow 23:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah. Am I really that predictable? D: But I do think that the posters shouldn't line up with the logo, it look weird, unless you're editing, in which case it looks nice. Still, keep on experimenting. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 00:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Shit Editing the Answer wiki's skin is a bitch; I've edited both Monaco and Common.css and nothing's changing. I'm going to have the Answers wiki linked here and see if the staff will do anything about it. Darkman 4 02:34, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ask Uberfuzzy or JoePlay for help. Klow 08:43, May 25, 2010 (UTC)